


Unsteady

by MoiraShipper



Series: Me after you [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Choira, F/M, Logan (2017), Love Story, Me Before You - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: In his last moments, Charles is reunited with Moira. A scene from 'Logan' for Valentine's Day in Brazil (June 12th).





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless a mix of The fault is in our stars, Me before you and of course, Choira. It's all my fault XD

_Hold_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_

_Cause I'm a little unsteady_

_A little unsteady_

**Unsteady-X Ambassadors**

The pain consumed Charles's body after the other 'Wolverine' had stabbed him in the chest with his claws. Lying in the wagon that Logan had left him so he could face the other Wolverine Charles began to feel that he had little time left, but with this, his deliriums were leaving to him too, making the former professor have a moment of lucidity.

Seeing the cell phone lying beside him, he stretched out his arm to grab it, holding it like a porcelain and then dialing the numbers he'd never forgotten.

"Hello?" A tired but well-known voice said, and Charles felt his heart fill with longing.

"Moira... My love."

"Charles?!" The fragile heart of the now old Moira Mactaggert started beating fast at hearing the voice of Charles, the love of her life, after 10 years and tears filled her eyes.

Since Charles had been ill, 10 years ago, when the mutant population had begun to disappear and his school closed, his powers had began to took control over his body and in times of crisis, he would end up hurting anyone around him. So, fearing Moira's safety, he had asked Logan to take him away, one of the only mutants he knew who was still alive, after so many decades had passed and even though Moira had cried and refused to let him go, he had left, as shattered as the woman, knowing that she could still live a few more years fine and healthy if far from him.

And every year on the Valentine's Day, when he was lucid, he would give a card to Logan send to Moira, with only his name, without an address.

"Charles..." She called out crying and he smiled sadly, wishing to be able to hold her and show her how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend the last 10 years of our lives together, my love." He said in a voice filled with sadness, his eyes watering, looking at the flowers on the grass and remembering that it was Valentine's Day and that his card should have reached her.

Moira knew something was wrong, she could hear his breathing, so weak, which meant he was leaving her.

"I love you more than anything Moira... Stay well..." He said in an effort to make his voice come out firm and clear.

She let out a moan, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment and crying. Even having been against being separated from him, she'd accepted his decision, seeing how much he had been suffering having to be trapped in a chair in a special bedroom, seeing her everyday and with the constant fear of hurting her in his crises.

In the end, after crying and asking him to stay, but he couldn't, Logan had promised to take care of him, and the couple had said goodbye with a kiss loaded with love and longing, quick because of his crises.

"It's all right, Charles... We both agreed in the end, remember?" She asked in a voice filled with emotion, listening to his heavy breathing and knowing that time was running out. "I received your gift this morning for Valentine's Day, my love... I will keep it with me love, until we are together again. Our love story won't end, because it will die with us..."

And it was true. The story that she'd lived with that gentle, affectionate and loving mutant with a mind that could attract anyone, that had begun before Cuba was a love story she wouldn't let go. It had started with him flirting with the power of his mind and she, wanting only information, but eventually attracting them to the other.

They had gone through two huge battles, from Cuba to the Apocalypse, being apart after he had made her forget about the mutants, but recovering the memories from him and forgiving Charles, who had admitted to loving her enough to had let her go and she had given him a watery smile, calling him an idiot, before kissing passionately, living the love they felt. It was a true love story.

"Hold me Moira, please..." He asked, closing his eyes and fighting for Moira to be his last thought and not hallucinations.

His memories of Moira, the love of his life, the first encounter, the alliance in Cuba and then during the Apocalypse, walks through the gardens of his school, chats about everything and sometimes nothing, long nights awake in bed, staring at each other and kissing, giving in to the love they felt. The love of his life that was compassionate, strong, beautiful with her interisting auburn hair, and that had made him happy for 30 Valentine's Day in an epic love story of a human and a mutant.

"I'm holding you, Charles." She murmured, leaning back against the chair with her eyes shining. "Ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
